Tears and Blood
by Kisuki-chan
Summary: Creen que algun día lleguen a derrotar a luffy? Es poco común, pero quizá llegarían atraparlo y si es así , que harán sus tripulantes? Mataran al personaje principal de la serie o tan sólo es un reto en la vida que lograran superar?
1. Batallar contra su deseo

**Tears****and Blood**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

De todos los FanFics que e hecho casi ninguno lo leen T-T así que

Espero que este les atraiga… léanlo con atención y no empiecen a

Echar malas palabras sin antes de haber leído el último capítulo…

Ah! Los haré corto para que no se aburran ^ ^

¡Adiós!

**Summary:**

Todas las historias empiezan con un día feliz y soleado,

pero esta vez no. El día en el Merry era torrentoso, llovía fuertemente

lo que hacía saber que una tormenta los había tomado por sorpresa.

Lo peor de todo es que antes la marina los perseguía y con ése temporal

Era casi imposible saber que hacer.

_**One**_ _**Piece – Obra creada por Eichiiro Oda**_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Capítulo uno: Batallar contra su deseo

_Entre un matorral hay una rosa_

_de_ _un color rojo pasión_

_no_ _tiene espinas_

_ni_ _insectos a su alrededor._

_Una tibia brisa ronda por ahí_

_Y todo es muy feliz_

_Es hermoso su contorno_

_Con mariposas y amor._

_Pero la oscuridad llega_

_y_ _se acerca a ella_

_la_ _rosa con su bello color_

_se_ _opaca con fervor._

_Las nubes lloran por la pérdida_

_De la flor tan bella_

_Hasta las mariposas que nunca_

_dejan_ _de bailar se ponen a suspirar._

_Quizás algo fuerte y armónico se_

_Puede destruir…_

_¿Por qué no haberla cuidado mejor?_

_Se perdió para siempre._

_[…]_

Desvió su mirada, no quiso seguir leyendo. Una mano delicada cerró el libro. Todo eso era exactamente lo que le iba a pasar a un buen amigo, lo tenía en su cabeza rondando. Era cien por cierto seguro si quería llegar a ése gran sueño suyo. Pensaba que quizá el ser pesimista no le iba ayudar… pero si a ese hombre le correspondió la muerte al llegar a su gran sueño… como a él no le iba a suceder, ¿cómo no pensaba? Quizá era algo terco para sus cosas… pero tenía que tener eso en su loca cabeza.

Dejó el libro en una mesa pequeña que estaba a su lado, se recostó en su cama y miró al techo. Era ya de noche y el sueño la estaba invadiendo, vio a su otro lado y observó cómo dormía plácidamente su gran amiga. Hace tres horas estaba leyendo el mismo libro "El misterio del Arco iris", pero luego lo dejó a un lado y en una repisa con libros empezó a examinar cada uno, "la muerte perdida", "destino destruido", "mi amor hacia mi sueño", entre otros… pero le intrigó mucho el último… decía mucho sobre los sueños, como conseguirlos… sembrándolos con esperanza y perseverancia. Primero salía como relleno un contexto de la misma persona que alcanzó sus sueños y después el poema que leía hace poco y que dejó de leer.

- quizá salga algo más armónico más adelante… - pensó con sueño. Pero luego decidió mejor dejarlo hasta ahí.

Guardó el libro debajo de su almohada y apagó la luz. Abrió la cama y se acostó suspirando del cansancio, apoyó su cabeza en la suave almohada y a poco tiempo se durmió.


	2. La isla Parikakanu

**Tears****and Blood**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bueno quiero que sepan que a mi me gustan

Los dos barcos, el going merry y el thousand sunny.

Pero elegí en este fanfic el merry, además que de los

Nueve personajes de la serie saqué a uno que

No me gustaba mucho ponerlo, ése personaje

Es franky y quedó brook… no sé si les guste…

Pero es porque no se interpretar muy bien a

franky ^^U ñee, Pero otra cosa más, agregaré

cosas nuevas y "ficticias"

Que no hay en la serie.

¡Sayonara! ^ w ^

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Capítulo dos: La isla Parikakanu

El sueño aún tenía dominada a la arqueóloga cuando un fuerte ruido la despertó. Vio a su alrededor y notó que la navegante no estaba. Se paró de un salto pero un movimiento brusco la botó al suelo, pareciese como si estuviese temblando. Se angustió, se sacó su pijama rápidamente y se vistió.

El merry se movía cada instante fuertemente, se escuchaban uno que otro sonido ensordecedor y angustiante para cualquiera.

La pelinegra subió a cubierta, las nubes grises taparon al sol e hicieron llover a cántaros, además de que un fuerte viento volaba todo y los rayos golpeaban contra el violento mar; los tripulantes corrían de un lado a otro precipitados menos el capitán que estaba sentado quietamente en su proa.

- capitán-san! tenga cuida…

- robin! Déjalo, algo pasa que no quiere que le hablen; sólo dio la orden de mantener el barco – le dijo zoro.

- Está bien – aceptó extrañada.

Todos se notaban muy desesperados intentando mantener el barco en su rumbo.

- oigan! Veo una isla! – gritó ussop, quién estaba arriba de un mástil.

- Pues que bien! Pero luffy no a dicho nada! – gritó sanji desde el timón.

- No me agradaría ir! – agregó nami – tiene casi la forma de un cráneo.

- Cráneo?! – robin atinó al sustantivo –…no…no será la isla… la isla Raftel?!!

- Queeé?!! – gritaron todos.

- Pues dicen que tiene esa forma! No soy navegante, pero como arqueóloga examino también las formas de las islas.

- Estas segura, robin? – le dijo nami intrigada.

- No lo sé… capitán-san! , capitán-san!... usted ya sabía que nos acercábamos?

- Jeje – solo se le vio una sonrisa algo maligna.

- ……Tirador-san! – habló al no recibir respuesta del pelinegro.

- D-dime?

- Observe bien la isla, por favor.

- Claro – afirmó el narizotas.

- Que sucede si es la isla? – preguntó chopper asustado.

- Estaríamos en peligro.

- Que?!

- En Raftel se encuentra el gran tesoro one piece; es el sitio más alejado de cualquier costa. Pues si estamos cerca de ésta isla, gigantes y sangrientos monstruos estarían bajo nosotros.

- Kyaaa! – gritaron chopper y nami.

- Por favor, guardemos la calma.

- Eh, robin! – gritó el capitán.

- … - todos guardaron silencio absoluto, sólo se podía escuchar la lluvia, los truenos y las fuertes olas.

- Tranquila que no es el one piece, cierto ussop? – sonrió.

- Pos… ahora que los dices; si.

- Lo ves? Jeje – todos cayeron al suelo agobiados.

- …lo siento, creo que me segué – respondió robin.

- Pues que no, tripulante!! ^ ^ todos se equivocan, no os verdad sanji?

- Deja ése acento estúpido – dijo irritado y con una gota en la cabeza.

- Que, vah! Pues es entretenido para mí jajaja – se rió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno, bueno… pero dinos, por qué estabas tan callado? – preguntó zoro.

- Jeje, ha dejado de llover… que gran tormenta, pues les digo si sanji me prepara un jugoso filete.

- A cocinar cíclope – se burló zoro entrando a la cocina con los demás.

- Cállate, marimo; que a ti o sino no te hago nada!

Todos entraron a la cocina y se ubicaron, sanji hizo uno que otro filete hasta que el capitán no dio más. Se sentó cerca de nami y robin, prendió un cigarro y esperó a que luffy hablara.

- uuyy, quedé llenito – dijo con una carita mona.

- Bueno, entonces…? – dijo nami como para que empezara a hablar.

- Jeje está bien… no hable por que encontré algo extraño este día.

- La tormenta? ¬¬ - lo interrumpió ussop.

- Pues nop! Miren, hace poco estaba muy aburrido…entonces cuando ustedes estaban…

- Yohoho!! Pero que sucede aquí?! – dijo brook entrando desprevenidamente

- Y ahora despiertas huesudo?! – le gritó zoro con colmillos.

- Ejem! Mira quien habla! – agregó nami irritada.

- Lo siento, es que ayer había tomado mucho vino – dijo brook mientras se sentaba al lado de nami; dejando a parte a sanji.

- Idiota, no se como luffy te agregó a la tripulación! – murmuró el rubio.

- Pues porque es un gran nakama, bueno… el punto es que encontré un libro! Y no un libro cualquiera, era uno muy bueno… me sentía como el hombre que escribió el libro, y también me di cuenta de que alguien lo leyó – luffy miró a robin – pues, lo has leído entero, robin?

- Estee…yo… - robin quedó callada.

El ambiente se puso tenso, nadie hablaba solo luffy tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. ¡¿Por qué se hacen realidad!

**Tears****and Blood**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Voi a partir diciendo que además de este Fanfic

También estoi haciendo otro, es qe me inspiré en

Uno y me gustarían que lo leyeran, después se darán

Cuenta cual es, bueno los dejo…

¡Sayonara!

^_______^

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Capítulo tres: ¡¿Por qué se hacen realidad?!

Todos estaban muy callados y confundidos. Nadie sabía que pasaba; cómo luffy iba a quedarse tan callado sólo por un libro? Además… el nunca los leía! Era algo muy anormal para todos.

- Hay bastantes libros – mencionó robin

- Es verdad, pero has leído uno que se llama "El misterio de la tripulación" ?

- Nunca he oído hablar de ése – dijo intrigada.

- Pues me lo e estado leyendo, tu no?

- Sinceramente, no. – aclaró.

- Y tu desde cuando lees?!! – le gritó zoro.

- Pero es que estaba aburrido y era el único libro.

- Joder, luffy eres muy patético – dijo nami.

- Leer es de tontos? Por qué dicen eso? – dijo robin algo ofendida.

- Pues porque él no lee.

- Pero él puede cambiar, no? – agregó brook.

- Acabas de llegar, guarda silencio – sanji le cortó la palabra al esqueleto.

- No entiendo nada – dijo chopper.

- Jajaja miren, les cuento… Este libro trata de siete tripulantes que navegaban por el mar, luchaban y tenían grandes aventuras. Siempre reían y nunca lloraban… […]

- Me parece que es un libro bastante bueno – sonrió robin – pues termina de leerlo y no os contáis como es.

- … - todos sonrieron. Les gustó que el capitán empezara hablar como si sus vidas las había leído en algún libro, no estaba leyendo nada pero interpretaba a todos con cariño y humildad.

- Pues bueno, ya son las 3:43 p.m. alguien tiene hambre? – preguntó prendiendo un cigarro.

- Yo! Yo! Yo! – decía luffy.

- pero si ya has comido como 32 filetes – dijo nami con su frente en azul.

- Pues ya los digerí! – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- u.ú bueno, sólo porque tu historia ha sido buena – dijo el rubio.

- Pero también has comida para nosotros, ricitos – dijo zoro bostezando.

- Cállate, marimo. Porque estoy que te hago carne para todos – le murmuró cerca de él con una mirada asesina, luego se fue.

- Ó.ò – al peliverde le vino un escalofrío.

Pasaron las horas, minutos, segundos y todo ya acabó. La mesa estaba llena de cosas exquisitas. Todo un banquete había preparado el rubio en cosa de horas.

- listo – dijo mientras lavaba un gran, fino y filudo cuchillo – oigan! Ya está todo listo! – gritó.

* * *

- "_oigan! Ya está todo listo!"_ – escuchó oír la pelinegra desde el cuarto de mujeres. Estaba leyendo el libro anterior, se iba a tomar uno segundos antes de ir.

_La rosa se había perdido_

_Por tan sólo un descuido_

_Pero fueron pasando los días_

_Cuando yo era fría._

_Un día llegó el sol_

_Y con sus rayos ayudó_

_A la rosa de amor._

_Su color volvió pero dejó caer su última lágrima._

_Un rojo y espeso líquido salió y todo revoló._

_Recorrió su largo tallo y al suelo cayó._

_Cayó al verde pasto que luego se volvió _

_De un gris, opaco color. _

"_Ésa lágrima si que tenía sufrimiento" _

_- Se decía oír -_

"_que otra no caiga o todo se irá a la baila del temor"_

_[…]_

Cerró el libro al escuchar un fuerte grito. Subió a la cocina y se encontró con un alboroto, algo enojada dijo:

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – en ése momento todos se callaron hasta que de repente sanji habló.

- Llamé a comer a todos cuando luffy entró como loco. Yo lavaba un cuchillo delicado cuando este menso me empuja. Acto seguido, el cuchillo cae en mi mano y me hago un corte…...aun que luffy también pero fue uno sumamente leve – sanji se miraba la mano. De la herida salía una gran cantidad de sangre espesa y de un color rojo fuerte.

- …- robin quedó estupefacta.

- idiota, luffy! que no ves que las manos de un cocinero son importantes?!! Hasta los utensilios.

- oye, lo siento. Enserio – dijo luffy suspirando y apenado.

- …ya, vale… da igual. – le respondió sanji.

- permiso – dijo chopper – deja ponerte una gasa – le dijo mientras se la ponía en la mano para que no sangrara más.

- grave, chopper?

- pues, lo bastante como para ponerle puntos – dijo el renito.

- oigan, esto no es nada grave. Tomen calma, coman los que no han comida y olvidemos esto, si?

- pues yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, yohoho esto es un problemita.

- ok, vamos sanji, te coceré la herida.

- vale.

Dicho eso se levantaron y se fueron. Luffy se puso a comer y los demás también.

- Esto es extraño, lo que leo se hace realidad. Creo que lo mejor será no leerlo – pensó apesadumbrada la arqueóloga.

Fueron pasando las horas, a las 7:00 p.m. la navegante avisó algo.

- oigan! Ya hemos llegado a la isla! – gritó al estar en la cubierta – que busquen provisiones y otras cosas útiles como madera, plantas medicinales y oro.

- ¬¬ oro no es necesario – mencionó zoro.

- Da igual! Vamos que el tiempo es oro.

- Otra vez con el oro – susurró.

- Oye musculitos! – le gritó sanji – trae comida o te hago filete – lo miró desafiante.

- Hmpf! Ok, te traeré algo… un animal grande – le sonrió también desafiantemente.

- Ussop! Ven conmigo jeje – dijo luffy.

- Ok! – luego fueron isla adentro pero nami los detuvo.

- Pedazos de idiota! que no se les olvida llegar a las 9:00!

- Está bien! Adiós! – dijo luffy, luego si se fueron corriendo isla adentro.

- Yo me quedo a cuidar el barco – dijo sanji.

- Yo voy por las plantas medicinales – dijo chopper – me acompañas robin? – le sonrió tiernamente.

- Está bien doctor-san – le sonrió también.

- Zorooo! – gritó la navegante.

- Que sucede?!!

- Te acompaño! Espérame.

- Pff, está bien… pero no me molestes!

- Dale, si no pasa nada – luego se fueron.

Robin caminó junto al doctor; chopper le había dicho que sentía las fragancias de plantas medicinales, entonces caminaron por el camino. Pero a medida que se iban acercando el camina cada ves se hacía más y más árido, el color de las plantas empezaba a ser café… las flores se marchitaban, los árboles se volvían viejos y roñosos. Lo que había leído se había hecho realidad, o sea, la isla ya era así pero en el momento de leerlo sucede lo inesperado como si fuese un **DeJa** **Vu**. Cada momento se hacía más estremecedor para la pelinegra. Lo que sucedía tenía que contarlo o sino se volvería loca.

* * *

- Listo, era algo así que querías? – dijo zoro botando un triceratops al suelo.

- O.o vaya, no me lo esperaba… esa cosa es gigante. Se tiene que cocer todo de una o sino a los días se pudrirá. Y yo no voy a poder cocinar todo eso de una!

- Lo cocinas de a poco, mira… le cortas la cabeza y cocinas parte del lomo… lo que no sirve se guarda en la despensa.

- Bien, intentémoslo pero va a ser difícil.

- Yo no comeré de eso!

- Nami-swan, en todo libro de cocina sale hasta un elefante para ver como se cocina. Si no sale, no se cocina y créeme que este dinosaurio si sale…

- Es un asco! Que no!

- Pero nami-swan! T~W

- Noo! – le dijo tajante.

- A lo menos dale una probadita después.

- Arg!! ok!

- Musguitos; sácale la piel de reptil y después yo me hago cargo del resto.

- Me crees cocinero?!

- No! Pero sólo te pido eso cabeza de musgo! – le grita con colmillos – acuérdate! Si no lo haces, te hago a ti de filete – lo apunta con un cuchillo, luego se eso se va.

- u__ú idiota.

Pasaron las horas y llegaron todos. Recolectaron bastante madera, plantas medicinales y comida sobre todo (XD).

Calcularon a qué hora subiría la marea y después de eso acamparon en la suave arena en donde no llegaría agua. En el centro una gran fogata con grandes pedazos de carnes cociéndose, mientras que los pedazos pequeños y cocidos ya se estaban consumiendo por los tripulantes.

- vaya sanji, que has cocinado? – preguntó ussop.

- Puees… triceratops ^ ^U

- o.O wow, pues me sorprende porque está delicioso.

- Es verdad! Me encantoooo! *o* - decía luffy mientras se echaba carne a la boca cada segundo.

Los tripulantes se tomaron uno que otro vaso de cerveza o cosas así y claro que quedaban algo activos. Felices reían. Luffy hacía tonteras y todos se mataban de la risa cuando de repente empezaron a bajar las revoluciones… todos empezaron a tener sueño y cada uno se acostó en su saco de dormir.

- _que esto se solucione por favor… _- fue el último pensamiento de robin.

**Continuará…**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bueno, seguiré con este fanfic pero puede que de repente me demore

En hacer el siguiente capítulo porque como dije antes, también haré otro fanfic…

Adiós! Cuídense… alguna pregunta me la hacen por los reviews! Sayonara! ^w^

**DeJa** **Vu = **Esa extraña sensación de haber vivido antes una determinada situación es llamada por los franceses **_déjà_****_vu_**, que quiere decir "ya visto". Este nombre se debe a un científico francés de finales del año 800, Emile Boirac. Pero esta manera de denominarla es considerada poco apropiada por muchos estudiosos, que consideran que sería más apropiada llamarla _déjà_ _vecu_, es decir "ya vivido".

Atte: Kisuki-chan!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


End file.
